


Team Guy together again

by LaniAhava



Series: Another Chance and New Possibilities [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Can't never escape those weird Team Guy backdrops, Gen, Neji tried but it didn't last long, minor Male Haru, minor Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Kyou is a calm, popular student, but his other life cannot be hidden forever, to his and Hana's regret, "they" finally meet...





	Team Guy together again

"EXTREEEME!" Ryohei shouts from the top of his lungs, greeting Kyou as he steps out of their house.

Kyou Sasagawa sighs, "Good morning to you too, Sens—"

"Its big brother to you! My youthful little brother!" Ryohei gives him a thumbs up.

Kyou gives a strained smile,  _I am so glad_ he _isn't here, or else there will be no respite of the sunset of those two_.

"So, who is your new princess, my extremely youthful brother?!"

Kyou looks back from staring at the brown-haired girl running around in panic.

"Don't you start with the eternal flames of love or something. I don't see her that way…" Kyou responded while his eyes seemed distant, a reminiscence of the Hyuuga's blank stare.

"I see…" Kyou eyes Ryohei suspiciously.

"She does look very much like you, so she must be our long-lost sister!"

Kyou stares at him blankly and walks away.

"It's not it? Kyou-chan! Wait! Did you do breakfast?! You promised!"

The cries of despair forced Kyou to stop, even if they were overly dramatic. He rummages through his bag and takes out a small bento. When he turns around, he curses under his breath when he crashes into someone, barely holding onto the bento.

"Kyou!" a bright voice cheered while holding him from falling back, "Fight me!"

To his horror, the dark spikey older stalker was before him, "Good morning, Mochida- _sempai_."

"Ken-su-ke!" the kendo captain pouts, "It's not that hard, my youthful rival!"

Ryohei looks up from doing a mini boxing exercise, "Did someone extremely say youth?!"

"Oh for the love of Kami, please," Kyou mutters to himself, but his prayers went unheard.

"Guy Sensei?!" Mochida points his wooden bokken at the white haired boxer.

"Lee?!" Ryohei points his bandaged finger at the kendo captain.

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"G-guy sense—ei!"

"Lee-ee!"

Mochida rushes to Ryohei and hugged and bawled like no tomorrow, creating a large explosion of fire and sparkling aura.

After what felt a long eternity, the two former taijutsu specialists separated.

"I didn't know you came back as my new greatest rival's brother?" Mochida stares at awe at Ryohei's pose as a master boxer.

"But of course! Our youthful team's bond is forever, and no dimension or time can separate us!" Ryohei changes his pose into his usual sparkling smile with a thumbs up pose.

"If only we found the rest of our youthful team!" Mochida covers his eyes with his arm and sniffles.

At this, Kyou walked faster toward school only for to be pulled back. Holding back a growl, Kyou turns with a serene look, only to pale at the shadowed look of his older brother.

"My youthful flower, since when you knew about this?"

"I forgot," Kyou wasn't feeling not one bit guilty. It wasn't exactly a lie, he did purposely forgot since a lot of things happenned. Yes, many things. Like supporting Hana's plan of peace and quiet.

"Is there something you have to tell your precious big extreme youthful brother, Kyou-chan?" Kyou just stares at him and slips out of Ryohei's grasp.

"See you later and I've already put your lunch in your pack!" Kyou quickly walks off.

The two boys blink at the sudden disappearance of Kyou, "He's grown so fast. So glad our training is still with him. By the way, what is your name now?"

"Kensuke Mochida!"

"You can call me Ryohei-Sensei or extreme youthful big brother!"

"Ryohei-Sensei!"

"Kensuke!"

"Ryohei Sensei!"

"Geez, totally getting a déjà vu moment there," a dark-haired boy in Aoi All-Boy's Middle School uniform commented at the other side of the street. With a last look at the direction of Namimori School, the boy left the two crying boys with a hint of crashing waves backdrop, "It's going to bother me the whole day. Where did I see that?"

* * *

The urge to slam his head against his desk was strong, but he does have more dignity than to do that.

"Good morning, or some morning by the look of your face, eh Kyou-chan~" Hana smirks at Kyou's blank look.

"Why are we friends again?"

"Keeping your secret of your love of f-i-g-h-t-ing," Hana laughs behind her hand and sat down next to him, "Shame, Sawada prevented you from showing off your skills. Although Mochida should know going out is not the same as going all out."

Kyou's eyebrow twitched, he can almost hear the two fighting outside.

"Wonder if Hibari-sempai would wake up to stop the fighting…" Hana trails off. Looking up, Kyou, sees her face turn pale and turns to Kyou in horror.

While everyone was staring out the window, Hana drags him off into the hallway, barely dodging Tsuna rushing into the classroom while the teacher is too distracted to call out her being late.

"Kyou!" Hana hissed, "I thought you'll try harder to get those two not meet each other!"

"…" Kyou stares into space, barely hearing Hana complain.

"I really wanted to finish at least middle school without their antics. This is going to be so embarrassing, more so seeing how Sawada running around in her undergarments."

Killer intent spread in the hallway, snapping Hana from her angst, "Heh, protective of that girl. Don't worry, we'll protect your precious Hinata-sama from those leeches. Although Sawada is getting better as of late."

"Those perverts, running around…how dare they…" the lockers nearby faintly creaked at the heaviness of the killer intent.

Unfazed, Hana rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, bunch of monkeys, is what they are."

Hana then sighs, "guess the gigs is up with the rest of our team, at least."

"What?" Kyou blinks, snapping out of his evil planning to protect as much as he can of Sawada's virtue.

"Come on," an explosion went off, "let's get them calmed down before they call us out and send Hibari after us."

Hana guffaws at the sight of Kyou hitting his head against the hallway's wall.

"From what I've timed from our last mission of how long a local decides to retaliate from before everything went down, it would be less than 5 minutes," a moment of silence lingered after that sentence, remembering their last stand.

"Ahem, lead the way, Hana-chan," Kyou gives a slight bow and moves his arm forward.

Hana nods and together walk outside the school.

"Reborn! I will stop this fight with my dying will!" a familiar female voice shouted from the second floor of the school.

"Sure, she would," Hana scoffs before her eyes follows the flying projectory of both Ryohei and Mochida into a distant star in the sky, "and she did."

Kyou takes out an extra set of clothes and almost doing a Shunshin (he was very furious to find out he had not chakra, only some weird flicker of yellow flames from his small hands) and left them behind Tsuna. The girl just barely got out of her dying will mode to panic, only to find her saving grace of her new uniform to change before someone could take a picture at her current state.

Unbeknownst to the Vongola heir, Hana was on the case, throwing pieces of gums and trinkets to everyone's phones and photographic devices to their despair.

"Amateurs," Hana crosses her arms, smiling smugly at her work, only to be quickly dragged by Kyou.

"Let's get back to class, I don't want to force myself back to Nezu- _sensei_ 's good side," Kyou mutters darkly.

* * *

"Kyou Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa, you surprise me," Reborn puts down his green binoculars. Said binoculars glowed in multicolor and transformed back into a chameleon, "You'll make a fine addition to my student's circle of power for sure."


End file.
